Hold on to You
by sisten
Summary: It's nearly time for Bill and Fleur's wedding. Ginny misses Harry terribly. What happens when they meet again? a songfic to hold on to you by Madrugada


_Take the forward path _

_Have a big slice of the city _

_Get the upper hand_

_ While you're still pretty_

Ginny Weasley looked at the golden dress lying over a chair in her bedroom. You could say lots of things about phlegm, but not that she was bad when it came to finding the right clothes. She tried it on for the millionth time, but the only problem she could find with it was that she felt more like wearing black. She took of the dress again, and laid it carefully over the chair. Then she laid down on her bed and started crying when she looked at the tearstained picture on her bedside table. The picture of him. He was smiling at her. How could he be smiling at her after what he did? How?  
She had thought it would be all right. She had thought it would be just like before they got together. She had thought she could survive this just like she had survived the five years before he noticed her. But she didn't. It was different now, when she new she could have him. When she knew he could be hers, and she could be his.

It was his stupid nobility. He didn't want her to be hurt. Why couldn't he see how much he had hurt her himself? She had nearly never cried before. People saw her as a strong person. But she felt weak. She felt weak because she couldn't help him. She felt weak because that if she did magic, she would just be punished. But most of all she felt weak because she loved him so much. That was why she couldn't hold the tears back anymore. That was why she couldn't pretend to be strong anymore. She felt to weak. Then she remembered, he would be coming to the wedding tomorrow. How would she survive that? Maybe she could make him change his mind. Maybe she could come with him in the search for the horcruxes.

_But you know what we're like _

_No, they will never respect you _

_The way you want them to respect you _

_I think it's very well understood_

"Ginny!" mrs. Weasley tried to shake her sleeping daughter to life. "Wake up! You've got to get ready for the wedding" Ginny moaned. Why did weddings have to start this early? She got out of bed after fighting with herself for fifteen minutes, and went down for breakfast. Phlegm was hysterical. She had been really stressed out the whole summer, but now she was mad. "Ze flowers 'as not arrived! I said ze British florists are not to be trusted!" Ginny ate her breakfast fast, and went up to change.

The dress still fitted perfectly. She didn't do anything with her hair. He liked it best that way. What if this would be their last day together? What if she would never se him again? She looked out of the window, half- hidden behind the curtain she saw him arriving outside the house. A tear was slowly running down her cheek.

"Harry!" Ginny heard her mothers voice welcoming him downstairs. Then she could hear Ron and Hermione walking down the stairs to meet him. still, she just stayed in her room, she was not ready to meet him yet.

When it sounded like Harry, Ron and Hermione had gone out to help with the decorating, Ginny dared to walk down to the kitchen. Phlegm and her sister, Gabrielle, was already sitting by the kitchen table, going through a checklist. Gabrielle had also changed into her bridesmaid dress.

" 'ello, Ginny!"

"hi," Ginny mumbled

"zat dress looks great on you, I knew it would"

"erm…thanks"

Phlegm checked her watch. "Ze ceremony is starting in just two hours. I 'ave got to change." She went upstairs, and Gabrielle followed, so Ginny was left alone in the kitchen. Without the sound of Phlegm and Gabrielle speaking, she could hear Harry's voice from outside. This made a few silent tears fall down on her dress, leaving small wet stains on it.

After sitting alone in the kitchen for about an hour, Phlegm an Gabrielle came down to her. Bill and the other men plus Hermione had already gone to the church. Phlegm's dress was beautiful, but she looked a little nervous. Ginny had never seen her like this before. She always seemed so secure, but not now. Now she looked so…unsure.

As they walked down the isle Ginny looked through the people sitting on the benches. Where was he? Her eyes first found Ron, and then she saw him on his right side.  
Tears were silently running down her cheeks. She tried to stop herself, she wasn't supposed to cry now, but she couldn't. After all, many people cried in weddings, didn't they? Well, someone did, but that was for another reason.

_But I'm _

_I'm gonna hold on to you_

_I'm gonna hold on to you _

_You_

She could hear that Bill and Fleur were saying their vows, but she didn't understand what they meant. They were talking about loving each other, but Ginny couldn't concentrate. She could only think about Harry. And it hurt. It hurt to know that this was possibly the last time they met. It hurt to know that he'd might die. It hurt to know that she'd might die. It hurt to know he loved her, but still they couldn't be together. It hurt to love him, and no death eater could hurt her more than her heart did right now.

_Your cracked up shell _

_A dead opera house _

_You give yourself to them now _

_In a game of cat and mouse_

At the reception she tried to avoid him, and it seemed that he did too. Most of the time she sat silently by the table and stared at her plate. The other people seemed to be enjoying themselves, except perhaps Harry. Ron and Hermione was dancing tightly. A little more tightly than most people would be dancing. Suddenly Hermione broke apart and went over to Harry. She said something, and then they both looked over at Ginny. Then she started to dance with Ron again. Harry stood up and started to walk slowly towards Ginny.

"Can I talk too you for a second?" He avoided her eyes. "Alone?"

"Yeah, I'll come," she stood up, and they walked away from the rest of the party.

_From the storyboard _

_To the bedroom scene _

_Through eleven World Wars _

_Other people you have been_

"Are you all right?" he didn't avoid her eyes anymore. He looked straight into them. "I hope you don't have a problem about us breaking up"

"Harry" She looked up, into his beautiful emerald eyes," it wasn't us. It was you. You broke up."

"Yeah, I guess…But do you have a problem with that? With me breaking up?"

"Er.." She didn't know what to say. Of course she had a problem with it, she loved him! But would she be able to admit it? She had to. If this was the last time she saw him, she would be shore he knew she loved him. "I love you, Harry. Would you define that a problem?"

"Well, possibly…But we'll have to live with it. I love you too, but that's why we can't be together."

"Harry, we don't. We don't have to live with it" She took his hand. "At least not that way." She swallowed, and then she continued. "I'm willing to take the risk. I want to spend all the time I can with you, so we can't wait until the war is over. What if we won't have any chance to be together then?"

"But if Voldemort finds out we're going out, he'll kill you!"

"Harry, what if he already knows? Malfoy or Snape could have told him. They left the school before we broke up, remember?"

_Well I'm _

_Gonna hold on to you _

_I'm gonna hold on to you _

_You_

"And we don't have to snog in public or anything, just be together when no one else is there, that's all."

"Well, I guess you have a point," then he bent down, and their lips slowly met.

_No-one here reminds me of you _

_Yet I see no-one else _

_On the crowded sidewalk_

They kissed for a little while, but nobody noticed, they where all busy watching Ron and Hermione doing the exact same thing…

_Well I'm _

_I'm gonna hold on to you _

_I'm gonna hold on to you _

_Y__ou_


End file.
